


The Reason He's Gone

by Alyrockyforever



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Depressed Peter Parker, How Do I Tag, I'm Going to Hell, Sad Ending, Sad Peter Parker, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyrockyforever/pseuds/Alyrockyforever
Summary: The group of people stood in front of the boy's coffin, tears sliding down their faces as it lowered into the ground. They blamed themselves for his death. He was such an innocent sweet boy and they had broken him. If only they had noticed. Maybe they could have saved him. Maybe not. Nobody would know because they couldn't go back in time. They couldn't change the fact that he was dead. And they were his downfall.





	The Reason He's Gone

The group of people stood in front of the boy's coffin, tears sliding down their faces as it lowered into the ground. They blamed themselves for his death. He was such an innocent sweet boy and they had broken him. If only they had noticed. Maybe they could have saved him. Maybe not. Nobody would know because they couldn't go back in time. They couldn't change the fact that he was dead. And they were his downfall.

\--------------------------------------------------

Peter slumps in his seat, not even bothering to glance at Ned or Michelle anymore. They never talked to him anymore. He didn't know why. He used to beg them for answers every day, near tears but they always ignored him. His grades were dropping and he knew it. But he didn't care. His friends weren't his friends anymore and the only things that made him happy were aunt May, being spiderman, and when he got to help Mr. Stark.

The bell finally goes off and he brightens a little. Today was Friday which meant he got to spend time at the tower with Mr. Stark. He rushes outside, a smile on his face. He spots Happy's car and runs over. He slides in the back. "Hi Happy! Guess what-?" He starts. "Boss is busy kid, I'm taking you home." He says shortly and puts the risor up. Peter's smile fades. He shuts his mouth and stares out the window. 

Why did nobody care about him anymore? Was it something he did? Mr. Stark never payed him any attention. He usually (like just now) would blow off their meetings, and never even call or text to tell him. He would have Happy (who doesn't like him either) send the message and promptly ignore him the whole ride. 

The car stops and Peter looks up. He sees his apartment building and slides out of the car without his usual happy wave and goodbye. He trudges inside and greets May. He walks to his room and drops down on his bed with a sigh. Life sucked.

\--------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks went the same, Happy never came to pick him up anymore. He never even got a message. He guessed Mr. Stark had grown tired of him. Usually Happy would have at least picked him up and told him that Mr. Stark was busy but he just stopped. Peter stopped hoping he'd get to go anymore. 

The bullying had gotten a lot worse without Ned or Michelle to defend him. Flash was starting to get physical but Peter didn't care anymore.

He stopped calling happy with his daily reports but they never contacted him about it. Soon he stopped being spiderman all together. Spiderman couldn't protect anybody and nobody needed him. Nobody needed Peter Parker and nobody needed Spiderman.

May went out more and more and he barely saw her. She left notes sometimes but normally she just left and returned whenever. He stopped counting on anybody.

For months he barely dragged on. Nothing seemed good anymore. He was in constant pain. His chest hurt and he just didn't want to go on. 

It started when he nicked his finger on a blade but had felt pleasure in watching the blood flow. Then he mindlessly grabbed a razor and just started slashing at his wrists. Nobody noticed.

He always wore his jacket. He carried the blade wherever he went, not wanting to part from it in case he felt the urge to cut. 

For a while it helped. It soothed his pain, relieved some of the pressure. But only for a while.

Soon it got to be too much. He broke down. He wanted May to notice and to hold him close. He wanted Ned to go back to being his best friends who played with Legos and watched movies with him. He wanted Michelle to start making the witty remarks and call him a loser. He wanted Mr. Stark to care and call him over to the tower like he used to all the time. He wanted Happy to at least pretend to care like he used to.

He wanted so badly for everybody to care again. But he knew it wouldn't happen. Because he didn't matter. Nobody needed him.

So one day he folded up his suit and dropped it off at the tower. He just walked inside and placed it at the front desk, telling the baffled lady it was for Mr. Stark. 

Then he writes notes.

To Ned and Michelle,  
I don't know what I did wrong but I hope you guys forgive me someday for whatever I did. I'm really sorry. Ned you'll always be my favorite guy in the chair. Michelle you were pretty cool, I think I kind of liked you. Anyway I have to go (for good) goodbye.

To May,  
Aunt May I really love you. I know you never meant to hurt me. I know you are probably out working or doing whatever it is that you need to do. I'm sorry for failing you as a nephew. Don't worry, I won't fail at dying.

To Happy and Mr. Stark,  
Happy I know you never liked me. I'm sorry for always talking your ear off, I know I was annoying. I'll be gone soon so it won't matter anymore. Mr. Stark you're still my favorite superhero. You always will be. I know you're busy with important stuff, much more important than me (not that I'm important at all) and I'm sorry for bothering you. I guess this is goodbye.

\-----------------------------------------------

He puts all of the notes on his bed after he straightens out the blanket and he walks outside. It was raining and starting to get dark. 

He walks to the edge of the building and closes his eyes, tilting his head to the sky.

He smiles at hearing the people gathering below. At least he mattered to some.

He opens his eyes and looks down. People were shouting, and a news crew was there (wow already?) Aiming the camera at him. Someone had a megaphone and was yelling for him to get down.

Yelling that they could help him. But he didn't want help. He wanted it to end.

So he smiles up at the sky again. "See you soon uncle Ben." He whispers and holds out his arms. Then he steps off and the wind is rushing around him.

Then there is a painful crunching noise and it all goes black.

\-----------------------------------------

Tony glanced up from his work when someone begins shouting on the news. 

It was a bunch of people crowding around a building and there was a boy standing on the roof. Tony frowns. 

Then his eyes widen. That was Peter Parker! He quickly gets his suit and flies as fast as he can while watching the news in the suit. "Jarvis full power!" He shouts.

Then he sees him. On the screen he begins falling and Tony shouts in horror. He finally sees the building and he sees the falling boy. He makes it just in time to hear him hit the ground.

He rushes out of the suit, sprinting through the screaming and crying crowd. He falls to his knees by Peter's mangled body and puts his ear on his chest. There was no heart beat. 

He couldn't even attempt CPR. Every bone was broken, pressing on his chest would just pierce organs (if they weren't already) and make more damage. 

Tony breaks down. He had been extra busy lately and he felt it was his fault. When Happy came to get him they were both complete messes. 

\----------------------------------------

It was all over the news. The teenage intern of Tony Stark committed suicide on live television. Ned and Michelle didn't go to school for weeks. They couldn't believe what they'd done. They'd driven him away and he'd died.

Flash never bothered them again.

May had screamed and wailed for hours and when she found the notes it was worse.  
\-----------------------------------

The medical examiner had said the body was too deformed for an open casket funeral. He also explained that there were many self-harm scars on his arms and it made things worse.

\------------------------------------

The group of people stood in front of the boy's coffin...


End file.
